ThunderOne-Shots
by Sunwolfee
Summary: Maybe this family really does care about each other, they just don't show it./ One-shot collection from The Thundermans!/ (fluffiness/sibling love/romance) (suggestions appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

"MAX!" Phoebe yelled from the living room. He didn't move from his new rocket (He was still building it.)

"What!?" He yelled in reply. The Max 12 was looking good so far, and he didn't want to ruin his progress.

"Come here!" Phoebe shrieked. Max groaned and headed up the stairs.

"What is-" he broke off into a small laugh. Phoebe was hanging upside down from the ceiling. He had set up that trap a month ago and it had finally taken place.

"Get me down from here!" she squealed. She began squirming, and then a small SNAP! sounded from the ceiling. Next moment, Phoebe was on the floor.

He began to roll around on the floor, laughing hard. Phoebe got to her feet with her arms crossed in a pout.

"Oh, don't laugh. You know it wasn't that funny." she grimaced.

Max sat up. "You're right. It wasn't that funny, was it?"

Phoebe flopped her arms to her side in relief. "Thank y-" She turned towards Max, one of her eyes twitching. "You aren't really sorry, are you?"

"Nope." Max replied, getting up to head back into his lair. Next thing ya know, his mom was doing one of those stupid zappy things about… what? An inch from his feet.

He turned around with a frown spreading across his face.

"Apologize to your sister." she said, pouting.

"How about no?" Max replied. He wanted to get back to work on his rocket and not have to worry about family for once.

"Apologize…" his mom said.

"Sorry." He said, already heading back down to his lair.


	2. Author Note

**Okay, so I'm really sorry for not updating on this. At first I thought this would just be a little one-shot for practice, but now I decided that this will be a bunch of one-shots crammed together. :D Okay, so there will be family bonding. Maybe a few Max/Phoebe's will be added. But I'm not to good at those. O.O I will also be accepting any requests for one-shots for this if you don't mind. ;) I will be writing a one-shot and putting it on here shortly. Just saying, it's probably gonna be about one of the others in the family. People do a lot of Max and Phoebe, but I'll do a big mixture. **

**Thank you for reading, mai lovelys! ;3 Sunwolfee 3**


	3. Am I Teaching Them Right? Ch 2

**Okay, so here it is! This chapter is sort of…. how do I explain it? You know what, just read and find out!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Thundermans. **_**(If I did, we would all probably be confused on what the heck just happened on the show.)**

**Enjoy mai lovelies! ;) **

**I**t's hard raising four kids, especially if they have super powers and could probably destroy your entire house if they really wanted to. (Or even if they didn't.) But since you have super powers too, you could probably help destroy the house.

Barbara Thunderman wonders everyday, _do all kids of super heroes act like this? _Probably if one wants to become a supervillain when he grows up, one is really good in school, one is a mastermind of…. eight-year-old manipulation, and the final one calls his thumb his "big-toe finger."

But that's just how life is, right? Parents who worry everyday if their kids are going to grow up to be the best they can be. Parents who wonder if their kids will be well-behaved without them around, like in school. Parents who wonder if they're doing the right thing, teaching their kids the right lesson.

"**H**ank? What's the best thing to do if your kid does the… how do I say this? The wrong thing?" Barb asked her husband.

"Welmf, you funsh vem." her husband, Hank said through his breakfast, a banana.

"Well thanks, for those… wise… words of yours. But, like… what kind of punishment? Wait, you did say punishment right?" she asked. Hank nodded. "Ok."

"Thunderman," her almighty husband, swallowed his mouthful of banana and stood up. "Ground them. Take away something they use a lot for a week. Like with Phoebe, take away her phone. For Max, take away his super-computer. Nora, you gotta take away her favorite doll. Billy… well… you just… um…? I don't know? Take away his mop socks?"

"Maybe, but will that teach them the right lesson?" she inquired, turning away from making waffles to give Hank a questioning glare.

"Max, no. Nora, maybe. Phoebe, yes. And who knows about Billy? We'll only know unless we try!" Hank answered her. He walked to the couch, only after tossing away his banana peel.

_Is he right? He's got to be. I'm probably just overreacting, _she thought. There was only one way to find out.

"Billy! Come here!" she shouted, her voice ringing through the house. Her son sped into the room, literally.

"You needed me! I brought my mop socks!" Billy said, shoving his mop socks at his mom, while giving her a goofy grin.

"Billy, I got your progress report today. And you got a 58 in math, 62 in science, 59 in social studies, and a 56 in language arts. Billy, why are you doing so bad in school?" Barbara asked her son.

"I don't understand it." Billy said with a shrug, then he added with a big smile, "Bye now!" He sped off before his mom could say something.

Before she could tell him to stay. Before she could tell him to continue.

Before she could tell him that she could help him understand.

Barb glanced down at her son's mop socks. Maybe this could wait. She put the mop socks down and ran after her ten-year-old son.

**Did you like it? If you did, tell me. ) Anyways….**

**I'm a faller: I'm glad you think this is great! I will most definitely continue, and I try my best to keep them in character. :3**

**Sieratalick56: It makes me happy that you love it and think I should keep going. **

**Guest: I will do ones about the others for sure. I've already done one. And I will make a few funny ones in this, most likely. **

**OTHER Guest: I won't have Max and Phoebe actually get together, but I'll do a few where you know. Stuff related to that. No incest though. ;)**

**Thank you for reading! I write when I'm happy and reviews make me happy!  
>Any ideas? Tell me! Either a review or PM me about your ideas. <strong>

**See you next time mai lovelies! ;3 Sunwolfee **


	4. Author's Note

**Hullo! :3 Okay, this isn't an update! But… I somebody did ask if I could do a sick fic. I will do a sick fic, it's just hard for me to decide who will be sick in this. So if you could help me…. **

**I would think it should more likely be one of the kids. Max, Phoebe, Nora, or Billy. **

**If you could help me out with that, I would write a sick fic on the character of your choice. Of course, I will write more sick one-shots until everyone in The Thundermans, or maybe not all, will have a sick fic one-shot of their own. You can review or PM me your choice.**

**Hope you can help me out with that! Until next time!**

**~Sunwolfee :3**


	5. You Did It For Me Ch3

**Hilo! It is I, Sunwolfee! I haven't updated in awhile! Anyways, here comes the moment of truth! **

**You guys decided, and you have waited for an extremely long period of time. (Which I apologize for.) And here you have it…**

**Sick fic shall be on, BOTH! Sorry not sorry. **

**Really, I was having trouble on choosing. A lot of people said Max, a lot said Phoebe, some said both. And I decided on the last one because I am horrible at making decisions. **

**And Bionic Geek, love your story ideas. (And your username and profile pic. I don't know why, so please don't ask.) I will definitely use that idea for sure! **

**Don't get mad at me, please. I have a really good idea for this, and I really hope you approve of my decision. This will be one of my occasional two-shot fics just thrown in. Anyways here is the next chapter -which I like to call, **_**You Did It For Me. **_**(Do not judge my poor decision in titles.) **_**Warning, there is no Thundersense in this! **_**Enjoy! :D**

_**Max's POV**_

The bell. The stupid, _stupid _bell.

Here Max was in his last period, chemistry. His headache was almost gone. Until the bell rang.

Even though the bell dismissed him from school and allowed him to leave, it only caused his throbbing headache to become worse. He was completely surprised he didn't try to skip school, but it was hard to think things through.

Heck, he'd probably end up walking into the principal's office and tell him everything about himself. Like the fact he had a talking rabbit named Dr. Colosso.

The principal probably would've sent Max to a mental institution after an encounter like that.

He began to make his way to his locker when he saw Oyster talking to Phoebe about something. Probably a new guitar or something, because of what happened to Patty the other day. His sister and bandmate turned to face him, and Oyster waved. Max waved back.

"Uhh… Max?" Phoebe said, looking at him like he had grown two heads.

"What?" Max replied, sounding annoyed.

Phoebe pointed in front of Max, and he of course just stupidly turned around to see what was about to happen. Without caring to stop.

CLANG! The loud sound of metal sounded throughout the hall, along with a wave laughter. Max had just ran face first into his locker. He landed on his backside with a soft thump.

"Max, are you okay? Today you just seem kinda… out of it." Phoebe asked, grabbing his hand and lifting him up. He only replied with a grunt. He didn't really feel like answering.

"Okay, but don't come crying to me when you die from some deadly disease." Phoebe said, chuckling in spite of herself. When Max didn't laugh, instead just stared at her, she scoffed and said, "Just come on. Let's go home."

_Phoebe's POV_

She shut the door quietly behind her, as Max had complained on the way home about a headache.

"Mom! Mom!?" Phoebe shouted throughout the dark house. She flicked on the light and jumped at something on the couch, but it was only Max, stuffing his face in a pillow.

"Turn the light off, Phoebe." Max said. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"You're sick and _still _cocky." She said, grunting as something soft hit her face with such force it caused her head to be thrown back a little. Phoebe fixed her messy hair before looking to see what had been thrown at her. A pillow.

"You know, you being slightly sick is an advantage for me!" She said, pointing her index finger at Max. Her brother was let out a light laugh.

"Like what?" Max asked. Phoebe stood there for a second, thinking. "Exactly." Max added.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get you some aspirin and some water. Maybe some soup." She said, walking into the kitchen.

She grabbed a pot and poured some water in it from the sink. After that she set it on the stove, turned the stove's heat dial to high and poured some noodles in. Right after she cut up some chicken, tossed it on a pan, and threw it in the oven.

She stirred the soup from time to time, and checked on the chicken every few minutes. Phoebe finally decided that while this stuff was finishing up cooking, she might as well get Max some aspirin.

Phoebe ran upstairs to the closest bathroom, the one in her bedroom. She grabbed some aspirin out of the cabinet -she had a headache a few weeks ago while doing homework- and ran back down stairs. Opening the fridge, she heard a muffled sound from the living room. Phoebe grabbed the water real quick before heading to Max.

He was on the couch, clutching his head and letting out gasps of pain. She lifted his head, sat down, and placed his head in her lap.

She asked Max to open his mouth, which he shockingly obeyed, and she popped the aspirin into his mouth -pouring some water in afterwards- and told him to swallow.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Max seemed more relaxed.

"Don't you have food cooking?" He asked her. Phoebe cursed under her breath, but quietly laughed as Max smiled.

"Yes. Yes I do." She said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

For once, she didn't really hate her brother.

**Well, there's the first part of this rare two-shot! The rest will be posted later, and that is the part where Phoebe gets sick. YAY! Not really. Okay! **

**LATER NERDS! :D **


	6. You Did It For Me Pt2 Ch 4

**I'm BAAACCCKKKK! **

**Thank you guys **_**so **_**much for R&R-ing! I wish I could update everyday, but I'm too lazy… and **_**school. **_**Eck. Well, I'm on summer break now! So that means, MORE UPDATES! **

**Here is like a, I don't know, reply to a guest because they don't have PMing privileges. Sooooo….. ThundermansFan (Guest) I AGREE COMPLETELY! *puts right hand over heart* Too many "Thunder-Fics" are thundercest, and it's DISGUSTING! Then the rest of 'em are hard to keep up with. (Except for like, two or three.) **

**Here's PART TWO of **_**You Did It For Me. **_**And yes, it is mostly in Max's POV. I don't know why, but Max is **_**so**_ **much easier to write in the POV of. And he's my favorite, but shhh! Don't tell Kira! **

**WARNING: This (just like the last one) contains fuzziness and sibling love between Max and Phoebe. No, none of it is thundercest. Like I said above, it's disgusting. But if you want to believe it's thundercest, go ahead- I'm **_**not **_**stopping you from thinking what you want to think. And I'm also not saying your opinion is wrong. Everybody has their own opinions, and mine is that it's disgusting. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundermans or anything you may recognize. **_

**-Page Break-**

_**Phoebe's POV**_

"Miss Thunderman!" the ever-so annoying Ms. Langley said, tapping her long nails on Phoebe's desk.

Her head snapped up immediately, and if she wasn't a superhero she probably would've gotten whiplash.

"I would've never expected _this _from you!" Ms. Langley snarled. "Maybe your brother, though. At least _you _can answer this question without paying attention. Please tell the class what the right answer is." Phoebe groaned, rubbing her hand against her forehead that burned like lava.

She couldn't think straight. But Ms. Langley probably wouldn't listen to her. Not even if she said something about murdering Adam Levine. Don't ask her why the lead singer of Maroon 5 came to mind first, she just thought up a random famous person.

"Miss Thunderman, you are _not _dozing off again!"

Phoebe didn't care. With her head hurting this bad, she didn't care if she was good or bad. She would fall asleep if she wanted to fall asleep. Now she knew how Max felt.

_YES! _The bell had finally rang! The bell didn't bother her that much, but she just wanted to get out of this place and go home, and take a nice, long nap.

She literally jumped up, threw her bookbag over her shoulder, and ran out of the classroom. Completely ignoring Ms. Langley's protests.

_**Max's POV**_

His head finally stopped hurting. He walked through the halls of the school with a slight skip in his step, ready to walk home and do his homework.

.

.

.

_NOT! _

Ha! Like he would even try! He would much rather make things that already exist and claim them to be his own. Like maybe a H-Bomb. Then he could blow up a tiny country and everyone in it.

That was when he saw Phoebe stepping out of her first period class. Max made a weird noise from deep inside his throat when he saw how terrible she looked. He sighed -the least he could do was help her. She did help him yesterday. And she made him soup. He really liked that soup.

"Hey, Pheebs!" He called out from his side of the hallway. Her head snapped over to him almost instantly. She groaned and headed over to her brother.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.

"You don't look to good." Max laughed nervously as people began to look at them. "Come on, I think we should get going home before people begin to think you're my sister."

"Wouldn't that be skipping, Max? I can _not _skip. Link was going to-" she paused. "Oh, who am I kidding. He wasn't even in homeroom this morning. Cherry said he was home sick with the flu."

"Who is gets flu at the beginning of the year?" Max asked.

"That's what I'm saying!" Phoebe sighed. "Come on. Let's go."

_**Phoebe's POV**_

Ugh, why was it so hot out?

Phoebe wiped a wet strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She took in a deep, shaky breath and leaned against her brother.

"Pheebs?" Max asked, shuffling a little as they walked home. Phoebe 'uh-ed', showing acknowledgement to her twin.

"You're sweating like crazy and it's only, like, seventy degrees out." Max stopped walking and shoved her off of him. He turned her to where she was facing him and she groaned.

"How do you not feel the burning heat?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, you're sick. Get outta here." Max said before turning and letting Phoebe, hesitantly, lean against him again.

_**Max's POV**_

The house was dark, so obviously nobody was home. Max let Phoebe lay down on the couch and he went to grab her a water from the fridge. He headed for the stairs but turned to look over his shoulder at Phoebe was staring at him, reaching out for the water.

"Not yet." Max replied. He shook the water in the air. "Now, I _was _going to make you soup -but I suck at cooking. Be right back, I'm going to get you an aspirin or something."

Max headed upstairs and ran into the bathroom. The mirror opened easily when he tugged on it. Behind it were the medicines.

"Aspirin, aspirin, come on. Give me aspirin." He whispered to himself. "A-ha! Aspirin."

He gripped his hand around the bottle and shoved the mirror until it clicked, proving to Max that it was closed. He was about to pick something that looked like one of his mom's diamond earrings off the floor when he heard a loud thunk from downstairs.

"Oh, come on!" Max grumbled, rushing down the stairs. "She always ruins my fun. That was real diamond!"

When he ran into the living room, the first thing he noticed was his sister lying on the floor. She must've fallen off of the couch.

Max sighed and jumped over the couch. "How did you fall off, exactly?"

"I don't know. I just rolled over and -boom, there's the floor." Phoebe coughed.

"Well, here's the water." Max twisted the cap off of the bottle and let Phoebe drink a big gulp. He took it from her. "Okay, save some for the pills."

He twisted the cap off of the bottle and dumped two pills into his palm. He handed them to Phoebe and she took one at a time, popping one pill into her mouth followed by a gulp of water. She then began to drink the rest of the water when she began coughing.

"What's wrong, sis?" Max asked, lifting her off of the floor and patting her back a little, trying to help her breathe a little.

"Can you get me off of the floor now?" Phoebe asked, trying to sound as polite as possible when sick. Max groaned.

"I forgot about that." He took the water from her and lifted her bridal style. "Look, I don't want you falling on the floor again and me having to pick you up. So I'm going to hold you _until _you're ready for me to take you to your bed. Don't think I care about you all of sudden."

"You're a big softy, Max. Don't deny it, I can tell you are." Phoebe tried to laugh but she coughed instead.

"You're an imbecile, but I _do _care." Max said as he lifted his sister a little bit more off of the ground.

"Then why do you act like you don't?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll tell you later."

_Let's just say the night ended soon enough for Max. Max never knew when Phoebe was ready to go to her bed- she had fallen asleep quickly. Their parents came home, but Max didn't care. _

_All he could do was the hold the water bottle. _

**-Page Break-**

**So~? How was the wait? I bet you think it was worth it. Don't worry. Max will rant to Phoebe about why he doesn't show that he cares in the next one-shot (maybe). **

**All I can say for now is- review, favorite, follow *if you really want to!*, and don't forgot to leave a suggestion in the comments! I'd also love a little criticism to help my writing! DO NOT forget to leave fuzzy comments that will keep me warm on the inside. **

**Love ya lots, **

**Sunwolfee ;***


	7. We All Fall Down Ch5

**Hey guys! It's Benito here.**

**Just kidding, it's Sunwolfee! **

**So I decided not to put up Max's rant yet, but I started it - it's going fairly ok. It will definitely be the next one-shot up. **

**And yes, I know that it's just a fiction -and that Kira and Jack aren't really related for real- but it still disgusts me. There is a reason for it, I'm terrified of incest. Deathly terrified of it. I don't know why, I used to be able to read it just fine. But then something happened with one of my friends and it just occured to me that incest can actually happen - sometimes in the form of rape. I didn't realize it before, but when I did I stopped reading thundercest. It's disgusting, I don't like it, it makes me throw up, and now I'm (for some reason) scared of it. I just so happen to be slightly genophobic now, and I really hate it. **

**Onto a new topic.**

**This one-shot is about Nora, and basically what it's about is she finally takes her fall - but Billy is there to help her. **

**It's based on the episode **_**Paging Dr. Thunderman**_**, where Billy and Nora and stuff.**

**That was a wonderful description (not really, just read).**

**-Page Break-**

Running in the house is such a fun thing to do! Especially when you're eight and the reason that you are running is your ten year old brother who has super-speed. It's even more fun when you tie his shoelaces together.

Nora was having the best time chasing Billy. After all, it was all just a simple game of tag. Or was it really?

Billy had taken one of Nora's bows, and nobody is allowed to mess with those 'babies'.

"Billy, give it back right now or you'll get _zapped_!" Nora screeched at the top of her lungs.

The ten year old only turned around 'na na na na na'-ed in reply. He continued trying to super speed, but with no luck as his shoes were tied. This made Nora fume with anger - not the fact that Billy's shoes were tied, that just made her want to double over in laughter. She was going to get that bow back, no matter what.

She let out a loud battle cry and rushed forward with a burst of energy. She expected to finally get her stumbling, but fast, older brother. Instead, she earned herself toppling down the last few steps of the stairs.

Nora let out a cry of surprise, with a twinge of pain. Billy turned around and stumbled over to his sister.

"What's wrong, Nora?" Billy asked. "Why are you on the ground? This game involves running."

Nora shook her head as a few small tears ran down her face. This confused Billy, he had never seen her cry. "I fell down the stairs, you idiot."

"Oh," Billy answered. "Well, why did you do that?"

"I don't know! I've never fallen down the stairs before." Nora replied.

"You've never fallen down the stairs before?!" Billy gasped. "But everyone in this house has, even Dr. Colosso!"

"I know, that's the problem!" Nora cried.

"If it makes you feel any better…" Billy sighed and handed Nora her bow.

"It doesn't help at all!" she groaned and tossed her arms in frustration. "I was going to get it back anyways! I just need help because I just fell down the stairs for the first time and I don't know why!" Nora let out a large wail that sounded like a dinosaur to Billy. "Why did that happen to _me_, not you?"

"Nora you just gotta learn to accept it," Billy squatted and put his hand on Nora's shoulder. Nora glared at her brother. He knew she didn't like to be touched.

"We all fall down."

**-Page Break-**

**Ahhh, yes. A sweet, short chapter filled with sibling fluff. Heck, quite a bit of the page was taken up by my freakishly long A/N.**

**Like I said, next one-shot will be Max's rant.**

**For now, gimme some more ideas - **_**NO INCEST. **_

**I'm shaking just thinking about it. **

**Anyways, love ya!**

**Bye Benitos!**

**Sunwolfee :***


	8. Hey, Pheebs - I

**Oki doki, so WOW! Lots of reviews. I gotsta update more often now. **

**Summer is almost over (for me, at least), and school's going to be happening. But I've been moving all summer, so I haven't really gotten to update like I have wanted to. I might not be updating as much, maybe on the weekends though, because I heard that my school is like *insert stereotypical surfer voice here* HARDCORE, DUDES!**

**I decided that, since summer is almost over for me and I won't be able to update as much, that I'll try to get as many one-shots up as possible for you guys! Some updates might take longer than others, considering I'm lazy and some of the one-shots are going to take more time than some of the shorter ones. So now I present you with: **_**Hey, Pheebs - I'm A Cake Boy. **_**The title uses a term from the nineteen hundreds, which you'll figure out the meaning of it in the one-shot somewhere. Because it took me forever to find a short paragraph on an actual description of the term. Here it is, anyways! :3**

_**DISCLAIMER: Sunwolfee does not own The Thundermans or anything you may recognize. She only owns the one-shots and the plots of them.**_

_**Phoebe's POV**_

Haven't you ever had that _one _feeling, for that _one _guy?

I've felt the same way for this _one _guy, ever since freshman year - his name is Shawn. He had amazing, quiffed brown hair, the warm brown eyes, pale skin with pink tinted cheeks. He had a scar on his cheek, which was barely noticeable, and better yet, he had a lazy eye. I thought that this was extremely adorable, while he saw it as a flaw.

Who would've known that my feelings for Shawn would change within one year?

Oh, that's right - Cherry and Max. Of course they didn't want to tell me his "little secret". I mean, Cherry did it because she was my friend, and thought telling me would hurt my feelings - which she apologized for. Max did it because he wanted me to look a doofus in front of everybody.

I remember exactly when _I _figured out his secret. And I learned a serious lesson that day.

_Everybody is equal, because everybody is a human. _

Today was the day. I, Phoebe Thunderman, was going to ask _the _Shawn Mendes to the _**Sadie Hawkins - Girl Ask Guy **_dance. It should be simple, since we've been talking a lot lately, and when we went to a party with Cherry and a few other friends - he didn't talk to any other girl. I knew he must like me, and alone me, for who I am. Thus meaning I had to ask him to the dance.

"Hey Shawn, there's this thing I've been needing to ask you." I said, walking up to Shawn's locker, where Shawn stood. He turned to me, and leaned against his closed locker.

"Hey, Pheebs!" Shawn smiled, and I tried to not to blush. I couldn't believe I was about to ask this. "There was actually something I needed to tell you, too. Except, not in the form of a question."

"Oh, okay. You wanna go first?" I asked. Maybe he'd tell me that he liked me (finally), and I could tell him I did too and ask him to the dance. That would make things a whole lot easier.

"Nah," he squinted his eyes at me, and I had to swallow back the lump in my throat. "Shoot."

When Shawn said 'shoot', most others didn't understand, until he explained. I figured it out, and soon did the teachers, that 'shoot' means 'tell/ask me' or 'go ahead'.

"Well -um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" I stuttered. As soon as the words left my mouth, Shawn's face paled more than usual.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just about to tell you that…" Shawn paused. He took in a deep breath, let it out, and then sighed. "Pheebs, I'm a cake boy."

I laughed. "If you work in a bakery, that perfectly fine! Why did you go through all of that trouble to tell me that?" I giggled.

Shawn sighed. "That's not the meaning of 'cake boy' I was aiming for."

"There's another meaning." I said, feeling my eyes widen dramatically.

"By cake boy I meant a term I first came across in the movie Clueless. In this case, it was used in the ninetys to announce that the man is homosexual, and while some would describe it as hateful, I happen to think it is a rather nice word, and hope that someday it will be used by the general public to promote homosexuality." Shawn explained quickly, and I tilted my head.

He sighed. "To dumb it down for you, I'm gay."

I groaned. "Of course you're gay. All of the guys I like either don't like me, have a girlfriend, or are like you, gay."

"What?" Shawn asked. I hadn't known he'd looked offended until after I spoke my next words.

"In fact, you're the only gay person I've met in real life!" my smiled faded, and my thinking face took it's place. "It's weird, knowing this now, to be honest with you."

"Is there something wrong with me liking boys, or something?"

"Other than the fact that you can't like me the way I like you-" I began, and me being me - I didn't realize how rude I was being until Shawn interrupted me.

"Is that what all of _this _is about?" Shawn interrupted. I opened my mouth to ask 'what', but he kept going. "You're being rude because you can't have me? I like boys! I would've thought there was nothing wrong with me not liking you, but a _boy _instead - but I guess I was wrong! Oh, when it comes to crushes, _it's all about Phoebe._"

I was shocked. This was nothing like the Shawn I knew.

"Maybe I was wrong about you being the one to finally accept me for me!" Shawn shouted, tears brimming in his eyes. I could tell they were threatening to fall, and all of a sudden - serious guilt took over me. More serious than when Max got crushed by those rocks. "Or maybe I was wrong about everybody finding the one person they love. Maybe I can't love who I want to love because of things like this. I don't know Phoebe. Sorry for snapping at you." He walked off, rubbing at his eyes.

"Shawn, wait!" I shouted over the noise of the crowded halls. He must've heard me, because he turned around. This allowed me to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry. That was extremely rude of me, and I know I can't take back what I did. But sometimes when I fall head over heels, I get a little lost in my mind and lose track of what I'm saying, and that's one of my flaws that needs fixing. There is nothing wrong with you being gay, because you're still a human no matter what. You can love who you want to love, and nobody can stop you, not even me." I shook my head, and laughed nervously. "Can we just be friends instead?"

From the smile on Shawn's face, I could tell he forgave me. "Of course. And I'm still taking you to that dance. I'm not letting little ol' Pheebs go all alone, especially not with her brother."

We smiled at each other, and walked off down the hallway. When we passed Max, he looked extremely confused.

"Did you tell her?" Max asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You knew?" I asked. I turned to Shawn. "He knew?"

Shawn nodded. "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you wouldn't accept me for who I am. Your brother and Cherry seemed to see right through me, so they told me exactly what to do, because Cherry was scared that she would hurt your feelings if she told you or that you wouldn't believe her…" Shawn smirked. "Max just wanted to see you get 'blown-up' in the face."

Max and Shawn laughed, and soon enough I joined in. After all, I was also a human with a terrible secret. Super powers.

**So, how do you feel about the "cliffhanger"? Shawn being a Cake Boy? **

**Do you even like the term?**

**Give me some ideas for one-shots in a review or PM, and let me also know what you think about this one-shot. :)**


End file.
